En mi Memoria
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: Cada uno tiene ya un futuro, cada uno ha hecho su vida. Un auto sufre un accidente, su conductora despierta en un lugar que desconoce. Al destino le gusta jugar, ¿pero es él? Ciertamente, ésta podría ser su mejor historia de amor... ¿o de dolor?


**Sinopsis:** Cada uno tiene ya un futuro, cada uno ha hecho su vida. Ella tiene a alguien, él sigue solo. Pero al destino le gusta jugar, ¿pero es él quien coloca las cartas sobre la mesa? Ciertamente, ésta podría ser la mejor historia de amor… ¿o de dolor?

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de CLAMP, sólo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(¯`·..·´¯<strong>_`_**·.·•» **__**En mi Memoria**__** «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_¿Renunciar al amor, luchar por lo presente u olvidar el pasado?__"_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>_

_**+ El paso del tiempo +**_

Como todas las mañanas, Tomoyo Daidouji se levantó puntualmente a las seis de la mañana, se duchó y tomó su desayuno.

Habían pasado varios años desde que ella y Sakura Kinomoto habían terminado la primaria, secundaria y universidad juntas. Ahora ambas vivía en Tokio. Sus vidas seguían tan unida como siempre y de vez en cuando Sakura accedía a inventar una historia para que Tomoyo pudiera grabarla, porque pese a que era toda una mujer de 28 años –diseñadora famosa de modas y presidenta de la empresa de su madre– aún su amiga y sus aventuras seguían siendo su obsesión y pasatiempo principal.

Sakura y Shaoran habían contraído matrimonio hace no menos de tres años, bajo la alegría de su papá y el desagrado de su hermano.

Sonrió, mientras salía de su casa.

Había sido una boda realmente hermosa, en la iglesia principal de Tomoeda, con rosas blancas, adornos cremas y pétalos de cerezo por todo el lugar. A regañadientes, Sakura accedió a que fuera ella quien le diseñara y confeccionara el vestido de novia. ¿La razón? Tomoyo no quería aceptar ni un solo Yen por su trabajo, con la excusa de que toda su vida como Card Captors había lucido sus trajes, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Saludó a Higoshi, el jardinero. Se dirigió al garaje, en busca de su auto. Arrancó y salió al agitado tráfico japonés.

Su mente divagó en el pasado, y recordó nuevamente con una sonrisa al hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya. Había alcanzado el título de arquitecto hace algún tiempo y junto a Yukito, llevaban un exitoso proyecto esos días. De su relación sabía poco, pero iban bien. Por lo demás, seguía siendo igual que antes, bastante celoso y siempre reservado, al igual que molestoso, ya que de vez en cuando aún solía llamar "_monstruo_" a su amiga, ganando una mirada retadora por parte de Shaoran o un pistón por parte de Sakura.

El padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, aún vivía en Tomoeda, negándose rotundamente a trasladarse a Tokio, ya que alegaba que siempre su vida había sido en esa ciudad y sus recuerdos permanecían en ella, logrando que Toya y Sakura no pudieran contradecirlo. Había envejecido un poco, pero aún conservaba esa juventud única y el amor sin límites hacia sus hijos y hacia los demás. Su trabajo como profesor no parecía terminar, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de sus hijos, había accedido a unas bien merecidas vacaciones ese verano.

Kero, por su parte, vivía junto a Sakura y siempre que ella llegaba de visita, no era novedad encontrar a Kero peleando con Shaoran, o con Meiling, cuando ella visitaba Japón. Pese a los años, había cosas que jamás cambiarán, y entre las demás, también se sumaba el apetito del guardián.

De Eriol, Kaho, Spinel y Nakuru no sabían absolutamente nada. Habían perdido contacto dos años después de los sucesos de la carta sellada. Sakura y Shaoran suponían que se debía a que Eriol quería alejar ciertos recuerdos y dar paso a una nueva vida.

A su madre, al igual que Fujitaka, el tiempo le había pasado factura, y se podía decir que se llevaba mucho mejor con el papá de Sakura, hasta el punto de sostener un conversación civilizada sin sacar a colación el tema Nadeshico. Y como había hecho su amiga, había obligado a su madre a tomar unas largas vacaciones y ella hacerse cargo de la fábrica.

Salió de su auto después de casi cuarenta minutos de camino, que sin tráfico, habría tomado unos quince o veinte minutos. Tomó su pequeño bolso y la carpeta con los pendientes, cerró el auto, lo aseguró y se dispuso a subir por el ascensor.

Mientras subía, varias personas conocidas la saludaban atentamente y ella, como siempre, les correspondía con un "buenos días". En el décimo tercer piso, Tomoyo salió y miró su entorno. Como era de esperarse, varios hombres caminaban de un lado al otro, alistando el pedido que enviarían dentro de dos días a unas jugueterías.

Hitomi Kazami, su secretaría, la saludó con una sonrisa y le tendió una nueva carpeta.

"¿Llamadas?" – Preguntó Tomoyo, hojeando las hojas.

"Su publicista ha llamado desde las ocho, me dijo que le informara que si hasta las doce no tiene un nombre decente para la próxima colección, él mismo elegirá uno y no espera reclamos de su parte." – Tomoyo rió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Algún otro?"

"La señora Li dijo que vendría a la hora del almuerzo." – Dijo, revisando las notas y después, sonriendo, continuó – "Y el señor Tankoshitsu dijo que la amaba, que no lo olvidara y que espera que le guste el presente."

"¿Presente?" – Preguntó Tomoyo, confundida.

La secretaria simplemente sonrió.

Pidió que la comunicara con su publicista y después entró a su oficina.

Una vez puesto un pie, entendió a qué se refería con eso del "presente" En toda superficie plana, exceptuando el suelo, había ramos de flores de Loto y Cerezo. Tomoyo sonrió y corrió hasta el ramo sobre su escritorio, donde resplandecía una nota de color plateado. La abrió con dedos temblorosos y una suave caligrafía en color negro contrastaba con el papel.

_Estas flores nunca podrán igual tu belleza;_

_Pero al ser tus preferidas, son un simple pretexto para recordarte cuanto te amo._

_ Att: Jun Tankoshitsu_

Tomoyo ahogó en su mano el sollozo de alegría frente a los obsequios y a sus palabras. ¿Acaso había hombre más perfecto que Jun?

El teléfono sonó y supo casi enseguida que debía ser su publicista.

"Bueno días, Oniji." – Saludó cordialmente. Recibió cierta reprenda por demorar tanto con un nombre – "Tengo el nombre perfecto para la colección, Oniji." – Espero otro momento, escuchando el sarcasmo ya nada nuevo de su publicista. Sonriendo, miró la tarjeta y las flores. – "La colección se llamará… real."

Pues para ella, ese universo en el que vivía se resumía a esa palabra.

– _**EM –**_

"Así que llenó por completo tu oficina con las flores." – Dijo Sakura, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja y sonriendo a Tomoyo.

Eran las doce del día y se encontraban en la terraza de su restaurante favorito.

"Si, Jun suele hacerlo." – Dijo, riendo – "Una vez hizo eso en mi casa y como no sabía que Yuka era alérgica al polen y por esa causa fue internada por más de una semana, prefiere hacerlo en mi oficina para no molestar a nadie, ya que se tomó la molestia de preguntar a todos si eran alérgicos al polen y recibir una negación general."

"Jun te ama, Tomoyo." – Sakura sonreía, mientras veía a su miga – "No pudiste elegir mejor hombre para casarte."

"Y aún no puedo creerlo, Sakura." – Exclamó, feliz nuevamente – "Estoy a menos de dos meses de ser la señora Tankoshitsu. Si no fuera porque te tengo en frente y han pasado los años, pensaría que estoy soñando."

"Lo mismo tendría que decir, Tomoyo." – Dijo Sakura, con voz soñadora – "Estos casi tres años de matrimonio con Shaoran ha sido los mejores de mi vida. Lo amo tanto que no creo poder vivir sin él."

"Creo que tenemos suerte, Sakura." – Tomoyo miró al cielo despejado – "Quien iba a decir que después de tanto tiempo seguiríamos siendo amigas y llevamos una vida normal y tranquila, que hemos encontrado a la persona que nos amará por siempre y de la manera más fiel."

"Todo es de verdad increíble."

Ambas sonrieron y de pronto, el bolso de Sakura comenzó a moverse fuertemente.

"Ay, no." – Susurró Sakura y despacio, lo abrió.

Como supuso, una cabeza afelpada de color amarillo salió, dando una bocanada de aire.

"¿Kero?" – Preguntó Tomoyo, sonriendo.

"Dios, en ese bolso si que hace calor." – Susurró, mientras abría sus alas y trataba de darse un poco de aire, aún dentro del bolso – "Sakurita, te recomendaría otro bolso."

"¿Pero qué haces aquí, Kero?" – Preguntó Sakura, aún sorprendida y mirando a su alrededor, buscando si alguien lo había visto.

"Dijiste que verías a Tomoyo, ¿crees que iba a perder esta oportunidad y ver a mi querida amiga?" – Reclamó, visiblemente ofendido.

"O no será tal vez que escuchaste que vendríamos a este lugar, ¿el lugar en donde venden esos ricos pays que tanto te gustan?" – Reveló Sakura, mirándolo acusadoramente.

Kero puso su mejor expresión de ofendido y Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír.

"Kero, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó.

"No, posiblemente seré igual por el resto de mi vida."

Esta vez, los tres rieron discretamente y después de algunos minutos, Kero tenía su tan ansiado pay y Tomoyo con Sakura almorzaban algo rápido. La hora del almuerzo fue demasiado breve y acordaron verse el próximo fin de semana en la casa de Tomoyo para seguir con su plática. Pidió que le hiciera llegar sus saludos a Shaoran y luego se encaminó a la fábrica.

El día pasó sin novedades y la noche llegó como un manto de tranquilidad.

Cuando eran las siete y media, Tomoyo tenía ya el itinerario de entrega de los pedidos para el próximo día, la fecha y hora del lanzamiento de su nueva colección y una cita con Jun que empezaba en ese momento.

Lo vio en los sillones de la sala de espera y el corazón de Tomoyo latió acelerado.

Con sus veinte y nueve años, su cabello castaño, sus ojos miel y piel clara, era el hombre que cualquier mujer querría tener. Y ella era tan afortunada de estar a su lado y próxima a casarse con él.

"Cariño." – Saludó él, abriendo sus brazos, clara invitación de un abrazo.

Ella no espero otra señal y como un molde perfecto, encajó entre sus brazos y se refugió en su pecho. El corazón de él latía igual de desbocado que el suyo y Tomoyo no pudo evitar suspirar, aferrándose por completo a él.

"Gracias por el presente, Jun." – Susurró, acercando su boca a su oído – "Fue realmente hermoso."

"Todo por mi princesa." – Musitó y después, sus bocas se unieron, encajando tan perfectamente como sus cuerpos.

A los pocos segundos y reclamando aire, se separaron.

"Supongo que debes tener hambre." – Dijo Jun, mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y caminaban.

"Si, ha sido un largo día." – Suspiró y miró a Jun – "Esta semana lo será también, por las entregas a las jugueterías y la reunión del miércoles para ultimar detalles de la próxima colección."

"¿Tienes ya la fecha?" – Preguntó, besando su cabeza y acariciando lentamente su cintura.

"Sí. Será el 10 de septiembre." – Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente y aferró más su mano a la camisa de su novio – "Tendremos tiempo para que sean expuestos y distribuidos para el inicio de otoño; y además nos dará tiempo para una luna de miel rápida antes de la verdadera."

"Eso suena excelente. Todo saldrá estupendo, cariño." – Dijo entusiasmado – "Supongo que el lanzamiento será aquí."

"Por supuesto." – Exclamó, emocionada. Su semblante, de pronto cambió a uno travieso. Jun lo notó y puso atención – "Además, estoy planeando pedirle a Sakura que me ayude esa noche. Oniji me avisó hace unos diez minutos que una de las modelos sufrió un accidente y tiene unos yesos que no podrá quitarse hasta después de un mes, seguido de reposo absoluto."

"Debió ser una accidente grave." – Supuso.

"Un choque." – Aclaró Tomoyo – "Al parecer su auto perdió el control, rodó algunos metros por un borde y terminó golpeando un árbol. Ella está bien, pero sus costillas, una pierna y su hombro no parecen decir lo mismo."

"Si le presentas ese panorama a Sakura, dudo que se resista a ayudarte, y de seguro irá a visitar a la modelo." – Bromeó Jun, ocultando su risa.

"Pienso lo mismo, así que iré con ella a visitarla."

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la fábrica y Jun la guió hasta su auto.

"Creo que a tu auto no le hará mal pasar una noche en este estacionamiento, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó, mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

"Creo que no, pero a su dueña tal vez si."

"No te preocupes, Tomoyo." – Dijo lentamente, mientras la animaba a subirse – "Yo mismo iré a tu casa a traerte y dejarte sana y salva en este lugar."

"¿Te he dicho que eres un encanto?" – Preguntó ella, sonriendo.

"Por supuesto."

Y después, nuevamente Tomoyo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, fundiéndose en un beso suave, que después de algunos segundos se convirtió en uno cargado de pasión. Tomoyo no quiso detenerlo, y Jun no tenía planeando hacerlo. Pero cuando él la acercó más a su cuerpo y ella sintió que quizá no quería detenerlo, un rayo de lucidez la iluminó y lo separó delicada pero decididamente.

"He pedido de más, ¿verdad?" – Jun unió sus frentes y respiraba profundamente.

"Sí." – Contestó suavemente y riendo – "Tal vez más tarde, cariño, pero ahora vamos a cenar. Mi estómago grita desconsolado."

Subieron al auto y después de informar al guardián que el auto de Tomoyo se quedaría, Jun tomó la avenida principal y se dirigieron a un restaurante.

Ya con la comida puesta y entablando una conversación, Tomoyo se sintió mas relajada y podía decir que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Conversaron de su día hasta el plato fuerte y después, cuando llegaron los postres, Jun la miró con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que dentro de un mes nos casaremos." – Su voz sonaba emocionada, haciendo sonreír nuevamente a Tomoyo – "De entre todos los hombres de mundo, me escogiste a mí."

"Podría decir lo mismo, solo que aplicando eso a mujeres." – Contestó lentamente y tomando su mano – "Pero esto es real, cariño, el primero de septiembre seré tu esposa. Y puedo agregar que no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que ese."

"Eres mi sol, Tomoyo." – Sinceró, mirándola siempre a los ojos – "No sabría que hacer si te perdiera."

"No vas a perderme, cariño." – Aseguró – "Tendrían que secuestrarme y asesinarme para conseguir eso. Y eso es demasiado difícil, si agrego los cuidados y los guardaespaldas que mi madre a puesto para mi protección."

Jun sonrió.

"Al menos, esa es mi garantía." – Susurró, un poco triste.

"Vamos, cariño." – Dijo, sonriendo – "Tal vez hoy sea tu día de suerte."

Él sonrió y sin más, se levantó de la mesa. Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron del restaurante. Jun conducía más rápido de lo normal, Tomoyo solo guardaba su risa para si, queriendo ver su rostro cuando dijera que no.

Jun Tankoshitsu era un ingeniero, que trabajaba junto a su padre, que adoraba a su madre y que tenía dos hermanos mayores. Lo había conocido en una cena en la casa de Sakura, ya que Jun llevaba algunos negocios con Yukito y Touya. No había sido amor a primera vista, eso era claro, pero con el tiempo, los dos habían aprendido a conocerse y se llevaban bien. A los dos años de conocerse, comenzaron una relación que llevaba tres años y había terminado en propuesta de matrimonio. Y en todo ese tiempo, Tomoyo y él jamás habían intimado.

Podían decirle muchas cosas, entre reprimida o anticuada, pero su madre siempre le recodaba su educación, así que no dudó nunca en ese aspecto, haciéndoselo saber a él y recibiendo un "_Esperaré_."

Y era esa la razón que la animaba a poner a prueba su autocontrol, ya que no pensaba ceder. Había soportado tortuosos tres años, sería el colmo no hacerlo unos días más.

Llegaron a su casa, que era uno de los orgullos personales de Tomoyo, ya que, después de terminar su carrera como diseñadora y administradora en empresas, había conseguido comprar su propia casa y solventar los gastos ella sola.

Su madre siempre se lo reclamaba, ya que su pretexto perfecto era que ella había trabajado para darle lo mejor a su hija, pero Tomoyo atacaba con la palabra _independencia_, y Sonomi no podía refutar nada.

Entraron a la casa y después de comprobar que estaba vacía, Jun la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó despacio, mientras caminaba escaleras arriba con ella.

Tomoyo reía por dentro. No le gustaba jugar así con su querido Jun, pero disfrutar a medias de las caricias de su novio era algo sin precio alguno. Sintió el colchón en su espalda y las caricias y besos más intensos, así que era el momento de detenerlo sino quería caer en su propio juego.

"Mencioné la palabra tal vez, cariño." – Musitó Tomoyo, sobre sus labios.

Jun detuvo sus caricias y apoyo su frente en el hombro parcialmente desnudo de Daidouji.

"Eso es jugar sucio, Tomoyo." – Reclamó, besando suavemente la piel del cuello de su novia. – "Y sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso."

"Lo siento mucho." – Se disculpó, riendo – "Solo que sentir el riesgo es algo sumamente…"

"¿Excitante?" – Completó.

"Puede." – Rió, y a Jun le encantaba oírla reír. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella – "Solo quiero que hoy duermas conmigo, Jun, solo eso."

"¿No crees que tus guardaespaldas le dirán a tu madre que pasé toda la noche aquí?" – Preguntó, besando nuevamente su cuello y bajando hasta la base de su garganta.

"Mi madre confía en mí y en ti." – Susurró, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de los labios de su novio – "Sabe que nos portaremos bien."

"Habla por ti, porque esta noche será la más larga de toda mi vida." – Masculló mientras mordía un pedazo de piel blanca, más abajo de la clavícula – "Tener a mi lado a una mujer como tú, y no completar lo que se supone íbamos a ser, es un pecado de verdad."

"Para cuando sea primero de septiembre y haya pasado la recepción, tendrás control total sobre mí, cariño." – Jun subió despacio, besando todo el recorrido hasta posarse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos – "Y no podré decirte que no nunca más."

"Vaya, empezaba a preocuparme." – Dijo, sarcástico.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y levantó las sábanas.

"¿No vas a cambiarte?" – Preguntó él, mientras se levantaba un poco y lograba taparse con las sábanas también.

"Si lo hiciera, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos podría detenerse." – Avisó, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

"Pero debe ser incómodo dormir con esa ropa, cariño." – Dijo, escondiendo la sonrisa, tratando de persuadirla – "Debo velar por la salud de mi futura esposa."

"No funcionará, Jun." – Advirtió y cerró los ojos – "Mejor déjame abrasarte y duerme."

"¿Es una de tus tantas fantasías el dormir conmigo?" – Preguntó, burlón.

"Un antojo." – Respondió, mientras Jun y ella comenzaban a acomodarse y lo abrazaba, apoyando su mentón en los cabellos castaños.

"¿Acaso ya hay un mini Jun en tu vientre y no estoy enterado?" – Preguntó, acomodando su rostro en el pecho de Tomoyo – "Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera recuerdo como pasó."

Tomoyo rió y besó la coronilla del castaño.

"Duerme, cariño, creo que este día ha sido pesado para ti."- Bromeó.

"Te amo, Tomoyo." – Susurró, despacio.

"Te amo, también." – Musitó.

Y después, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

– _**EM –**_

Pese al verano, Inglaterra era un país en el cuál no debía esperarse calurosos meses. Su clima templado y plagado de lluvias, lo hacían extraordinariamente diferente al resto de Europa.

Y eso a Eriol Hiragizawa le encantaba.

Miró su pequeño patio, donde flores y plantas adornaban la entrada. Y volvió a sonreír, pensando que ese lugar era el mejor que pudo escoger para vivir, ya que al estar alejado de la cuidad le daba un aire de tranquilidad.

Podía verse los grandes edificios y autos recorrer calles y la autopista cercana, pero para él estaban tan lejanos que simplemente quería imaginar cómo era vivir así.

No, la verdad es que no. La tranquilidad que su casa de campo le ofrecía no podía ser reemplazarla con nada.

Habían pasado muchos años desde su partida de Japón, y no sabía nada de Sakura o de sus amigos. Sentía nostalgia, claro. Había vivido momentos realmente maravillosos, rodeado de la ingenuidad de Sakura, de la gentileza de Tomoyo, de la rivalidad de Shaoran y los reclamos de Kerberos o Yue. Pero seguía pensando aún que era mejor así. Ellos debían seguir sus vidas, suficientes problemas les había causado como para revivirlos con tan solo verlo.

No, no era cierto.

Sakura se alegraría mucho al verlo, al igual que Kero y Yue, ya que las últimas cartas que quiso recibir eran invitaciones insistentes a que volviera algún día. Pero era mejor así, pues en sus planes no figuraba un regreso. Inglaterra siempre había sido su hogar. Sería tonto abandonarlo todo e ir a Japón para recordar viejos tiempos.

Las cosas debían quedarse en el lugar exacto donde empezaron.

"El té está listo, Eriol." – Oyó a Nakuru desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sonrió.

Era mejor así.

Se sentó en su sillón de siempre, rodeado por sus dos guardianes.

"El clima esta delicioso. ¿Podemos ir a la playa?" – Preguntó Nakuru, esperanzada.

"Tratado de llamar la atención, como siempre." – Susurró Spinel – "¿No te bastó con la salida de ayer?"

"Pues a diferencia de ti, a mí me encanta vivir." – Respondió, cruzando las piernas y bebiendo un poco de su taza – "¿Verdad que sería lindo salir, Eriol?"

"Ciertamente." – Concordó con una sonrisa – "Pero iremos a una playa privada, así también Spinel podrá salir y jugar con nosotros en la arena."

"Agradezco su consideración, Eriol." – Dijo el gato negro, volando hasta posarse en la mesa frente al joven. Miró a Nakuru. – "Aunque será gracioso ver como tratas de nadar."

"He aprendido, Spinel." – Dijo con autosuficiencia – "Es más, te reto."

Eriol miró a sus dos guardianes con una sonrisa, mientras ellos discutían sobre las reglas y el tiempo que dedicarían a su competencia.

Miró por la ventana, observando el despejado cielo inglés.

Sí, su vida estaba en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong> **W**_** – MME **_**-:-**

¡Hola!

Hace mucho tiempo que me he perdido de este maravilloso mundo, pero he regresado con una historia que nada tiene que ver con las que usualmente escribo (_soy más escritora de FanFiction de la saga de Harry Potter_), esperando encontrar a alguien aún aquí que ame Sakura CardCaptors como yo lo hago.

Esta historia como se habrán dado cuenta, tratará de una pareja que me encanta: Eriol/Tomoyo.

Es raro que mi primer FanFiction sea sobre esta pareja y no un Shaoran/Sakura, pero debo sincerarme y decir que esta historia la tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo un Fic S/S pero aún no está listo, hay partes que no me convencen, y lleva más capítulos escritos que éste, pero decidí arriesgarme con "_En mi memoria_" ya que tengo más claro el panorama de esta historia. Además, no puede imaginarme a Kaho y Eriol juntos, por mucho que el manga me atormente con ello.

Espero sus comentarios y saber que opinan de esta historia.

Un abrazo a todos. Y bienvenidos a mi historia de antemano :D

**-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


End file.
